Happy Valentin's Day,Ralph!
by JDRoXas12
Summary: A Valentin's them Disney Infinity AU love story about how Ralph meets his new monster of a boyfriend and Vanellope and Ralph's brother sister relationship. Fluff,Drama,Horror,Comedy, Current chapters: Ch.1 Everything's Salmon More coming soon!


Ralph made his way out of Fix it Felix Jr. and walked in to Game Central Station. He looked around and amoungst all the characters bustling through the place Ralph saw different colored paper cut outs of cupids,hearts, and frilly things that decorated the stairs,entrences,and walls.

"It's so...pink" Ralph thought to him self.

He continued to make his way through the various faces who looked happier then usual. He could over hear them talking about date plans and gift ideas. Ralph just kept getting more and more confused the closer he got to Tapper's. Why is everyone so cheery? He thought.

He finally made it to the Tapper's Tavern tram and he found only 2 others were going the same way as him.

"Happy early Valentine's day,Ralph!" Satine greeted.

"Eary wha?" Ralph questioned.

"Valentine's!" Zangief said in his thick accent.

Ralph sat on the little train and it began to move.

"Oh Valentine's? Is that why everyone's cheery and everything's pink?"

"I think it's Salmon actually." Satine corrected.

"Whatever." Said Ralph.

"Da. Everyone's in love with love!" said Zangief."

"Everyone? You mean you...?"

Satine interupted Ralph. "I met one of those other worldly girls" said Satine.

"She's just my fancy. Tall,beautiful eyes, red lips, green skin, long horns..."

Satine slumped in in his seat and whistfully looked to the tram tunnel ceiling.

"Alright alright." Ralph stopped him.

"Ms. Chun-li asked Zangief to dine!" Zangeif said grinning and cheery.

"Really?" Ralph asked asked surprised.

The little train stopped and the three hoped off and walked in to Tapper's. "Heya,gentlemen!" Tapper greeted. "Hey,Tapper." The three said simultaneously. The tavern was nearly empty except for the four men.

"Three on me." said Satine as they sat at the bar.

"Thanks,Satine" said Ralph.

Tapper served them their root beer in little time.

"So whats new,boys?" Tapper asked.

"Ralph forgot about the Valentin's" said Zangief before taking a sip of his drink.

"So what?" Ralph said"

"The arcade's open on V-day anyway. Not like we do anything except the same thing we do every night."

"Not this year." Satine said.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked.

"O'l Mr. Litwack found himself a misses. Litwack's taking the day off to go out and about with her."

"Wow. Really?" Ralph asked excited his attention on Tapper cleaning his mugs.

"Wow so the whole arcade has the day off?" Ralph asked.

"Yup. This Friday. I know cuz the two snuck in late the other night and started playing your's truly."

Ralph grinned and took a sip of his root beer.

"You should start making plans." Said Satine.

"I think I'll just spend they say with Vanellope."

Ralph smiled and took another gulp of root beer. The thought of being able to finally spend a time with his little sister after a while made him cheery.

"Wait." Taper put a mug down and looked at Ralph.

"The most romantic day of the year and a whole day off...and you wanna go play with a little kid?" Tapper asked.

Ralph leaned on the bar his head resting on one hand.

"Well...sure. I haven't had time to hang out with Vanellope for a while..."

"Ralph should ask a girl ona date!" Zangief blurted out.

"W-what?" The thought caught Ralph off guard.

"Heh. There's no way..." Ralph turned red and put on a sheepish grin looking into his drink.

"Besides um...every girl in the arcade's taken.."

"You could look around the other worlds that have been popping up. The girls I saw looked like a lot of fun!" Satine nudged Ralph as he suggested it.

"Ya know your Rep's gone up since your stunt in Sugar Rush." Said Tapper. I bet ya could get any girl you want!" Tapper laughed.

"Y-You're talking about me right?" Ralph tried to hide his red face with hand he was leaning on.

"I'm not going to some other world just to get a date...I'd rather spend the day with Vanellope anyway."

"And ya know what?"

Ralph polished off the rest of his root beer and put his mug down with a hiccup.

"I'm gunna go make plans with her now."

"Suit your self." said Tapper.

Ralph hoped out of his seat and started walking over to the tavern's exit.

"Thanks,Tapper. Later,guys!" Ralph waved.

"Bye!" They all said.

As Ralph sat on the tram and it moved through the tunnel Ralph thought to himself.

"It's just another day off. I don't need a date...right?"


End file.
